


Serein

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: Serein: a light rain that falls from a clear sky at dusk





	

The sky was cool, slowly darkening from rich golds into dusty purples and blues. The cracked ground was still pulsing with radiating warmth, the hot valley air mixing with the cool breeze that swept down from the mountain. Lance closed his eyes with a deep breath, letting the dry dusk roll over him. Laying on the hood of the car they had rented from some shady place in town— one that took age restrictions as more of a suggestion— he could feel the buzz of Hunk’s humming against the metal. The song had played on their way into the desert, mangled with static after clawing its way out of their ancient radio. But Hunk’s hum was smooth, melodic.

Lance’s eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to appreciate the twilight gradient before sliding over to Hunk’s profile. His gaze— those deep eyes, always rich and feeling— was affixed to the waxing crescent that rose in the east. Lance slid his hand into Hunk’s, their fingers entwining. There was something about the feeling of Hunk’s hand, rough with callouses but still warm and inviting, that comforted him. His gaze drifted over the craggy landscape as a thumb, its skin coarsened by hours in the Garrison mechanical lab, caressed the back of his hand. He closed his eyes, shifting to rest his head against Hunk’s shoulder.

A soft cheek pressed against the crown of his head. Hunk’s soft voice murmured near his ear, “I can drive home, if you’re tired.”

His lips curled into a gentle smile. “No,” Lance hummed, “I’m just…happy.” As he let out a contented sigh a fresh breeze blew over them, carrying a mist of cool water. Lance lifted his head an inch, squinting into the sky to find the source of the sudden rain. “ _What the-?_ ”

He could feel Hunk’s laughter rumbling in his chest. “It’s coming from over there,” he said, pointing with a gloved hand, “From behind the mountain.”

“Should we leave soon?”

Hunk met his gaze, clasping his hand with fresh pressure. “Let’s stay a little longer.”

They both smiled as Lance laid back against Hunk’s chest, the light rain settling in the dust around them.


End file.
